


The Walking Stereotype

by Mystradigans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, Coming Out, Crying Mycroft, Greg mainly just wants a hug, Homophobia, I don't really know why they're in Hogwarts.., M/M, Mycroft wants to phone the vicar and get married tomorrow, Stereotypes, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is a walking gay stereotype- which is funny, because he's actually straight. Well, no, no he's not, but he's closeted and that's kind of the same thing.. definitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walking Stereotype

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [移動式同志模版](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564276) by [straysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straysoul/pseuds/straysoul)



> By Emily. In case you couldn't tell by the crying, coming out and lack of anybody dying.

Mycroft Holmes stared at the rain as it hammered against the window. He was doing his Arithmancy homework- or at least, he was trying to, but his brain was being distracted by the internal cries of "Why me?" and "What now?" that wouldn't leave him alone, making it impossible to concentrate on his essay.

He felt stupid. He supposed it was because of the way he'd been teased in his first year, the names he'd been called every day before he'd been old enough to be attracted to anyone, but he'd been determined not to be who they thought he was. He'd tried to prove that not every feminine looking nerdy kid was gay, even as he began to notice how handsome some of the boys in his year were- well, one boy in particular really, which was probably why it had taken him so long to realize that he genuinely was gay.

Gregory had contributed quite a lot as well. He'd been Mycroft's first friend when the Slytherin was in second year and bullied and alone. They'd had to work together on a Potions assignment and, while Mycroft had initially stuck his nose up at the idea of sharing his intelligence with a Hufflepuff, he'd soon realized that Gregory had a lot of common sense and was a hard worker, though he did insist on calling Mycroft 'Myc'. Through Gregory, he'd been introduced to Gregory's friends, who quickly became his friends, although he'd always believed (hoped?) that he and Gregory had a special bond.

The problem was that Gregory most certainly wasn't gay; he was strong and masculine and didn't even have a daily moisturizing routine. Of course, Mycroft knew that not all gay people fitted the stereotype as much as he did and it was this added to Gregory's lack of interest in dating any of the girls who were hardly subtle in their crushing on him (though Mycroft could hardly talk, having gazed at the poor boy for almost an hour yesterday, sighing and biting his lips the whole time) that had initially gave Mycroft hope that perhaps his friend was also secretly gay, and harbouring a crush on Mycroft. Now he wished that Gregory would just hurry up and ask a girl out so Mycroft could accept that it was never going to happen and start getting over him.

Giving up on his essay completely, he doodled 'Gregory Lestrade' on his parchment in his most elegant typography- use of the word typography, very gay- and drew a love heart around it.

"I've been trying to hide it because I thought you were straight" said Gregory, big brown eyes sparkling as he looked at Mycroft. "But I think you're really hot, Mycroft"

"I do look straight" Mycroft agreed. "I can see how you got confused, I'm extremely manly"

"Definitely!" Greg breathed.

"And I'm glad you think I'm hot because the truth is, Gregory, I love you and have done for some time now"

"Y-you do?" stammered Gregory.

Mycroft smiled. "Yes"

"Oh wow! I love you too, Myc! Let's get married in the morning, send word to the good village priest!"

"What's that smile for?"

Real Gregory. Real, non-fantasy Gregory witnessing Mycroft fantasizing about Gregory. Just as they were about to send word to the priest, too.

"Er, nothing" Mycroft said, hastily covering up his doodle with his pencil case. "Just, um, just thinking"

"Thinking about..?"

"Yes. Yes definitely"

Gregory grinned. "Ok. Just thinking about, then."

"Yes."

"Awesome" chuckled Gregory. "So, what are you doing in the library?"

"Umm.. Arithmancy. But I might finish it later."

"Great. So do you maybe wanna go with me to post this letter to my Mum-"

"Homo!" coughed Phillip Anderson, coming up behind Mycroft.

"What did you say?" demanded Gregory, rising to his feet even as Mycroft shook his head to tell him not to bother.

"I called Holmes here a gay-boy" Anderson smirked. "You got a problem, Lestrade? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Just leave him alone, for Merlin's sake"

"Ooh, defensive? I was kidding about you being gay, Lestrade, but now I'm not so sure-"

"Come on, Myc" Gregory snapped and stormed out of the library.

 

They were sat the owlery, silently watching as one of the birds flew away into the rain, Gregory's letter to his Mum attached to its ankle. Finally, Gregory spoke.

"Look Myc, you need to tell me if people are bullying you like that. You said they'd stopped!"

Mycroft nodded, biting his lip.

"It just makes me so mad" Gregory was saying. "Just because you're a little more feminine and you actually care about school work doesn't make you gay! They think they know you better than you know yourself!"

All points which Mycroft had made time and time again a couple of years ago, before he realized that they were right about him.

"Gregory" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "What if I was gay?"

Gregory froze mid-rant and looked at him. He swallowed. "Myc, are you-?"

"I think so" he admitted, staring into his lap. Gregory was silent. "Say something. Please?"

"Mycroft" murmured Gregory. "Come here" he said, and put an arm around Mycroft's shoulders.

"I won't ever judge you for who you are, Myc- you know that. I swear, if there's anything I can do to make this easier for you, say the word and it's done. If anyone gives you a hard time like that troll Anderson did just tell me and I'll kick their bums so hard they'll think a stunning spell hit them" he declared.

"I know you will" Mycroft smiled. "You always have done"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Gregory, concerned as always.

'Because your face genuinely gives me butterflies and you smell like blueberry muffins all the time ' was what Mycroft wanted to say. Instead he settled for an equally truthful "I didn't want to admit that I was basically a walking stereotype."

"And you're not" Greg promised. "Mycroft, why are you gay?"

Mycroft blushed. "I.. like boys. In the way that most people like girls. Are you honestly unfamiliar with the concept?"

"That's just it, Myc. You're not gay because you moisturize your face or watch The Great British Interior Design Challenge or wear nail varnish at the weekend-"

"-You know about that?"

"Have done since third year, Myc. Anyway, the point is that you being gay has nothing to do with a bunch of stereotypes- it's just what you are"

Crying- Mycroft acknowledged. I'm crying into Gregory's shoulder. That's a bit gay. And then- Gregory is also crying.

 

"Mycroft?" sniffed Gregory. "I think I might be gay too"


End file.
